


Seal of Protection

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucien the Jerk, Non-Traditional Selkie Story, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam finds a selkie's coat by the water, and decides to protect it while its owner is away.  He panics when an old enemy shows up and flees - taking the coat with him.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Seal of Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karategrl80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/gifts).



Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the sealskin lying unattended on the beach. He’d heard the talk in town about a colony of selkies moving in nearby, and how cool it would be to steal a coat and have a devoted servant for the rest of their lives. When he challenged them about kidnapping a person to be their slave, they blew him off. “You’re so sensitive, Sam.” “Why do selkies have stealable coats if we’re not supposed to steal them?” “Come on, it’s not like they’re people.”

Sam had stuff he needed to get done, but nothing that couldn’t wait. This selkie, whoever they were, was in danger. If Sam sat here waiting for the selkie, he could explain to them how the people in town were talking and encourage them to be cautious. The owner of this coat had tried to be a little cautious and hidden it where it would be underwater during high tide, but when the tide went out, the coat had gotten trapped against a rock.

Sam hoped that the selkies would stay, but he couldn’t blame them if they wanted to move somewhere they could feel safer. The world was so much more interesting with them, and if they moved on because of idiots… it was for the best, really, but Sam would miss them. Even the rumor of them made him smile.

After about an hour, Sam finally saw someone approaching. To his dismay, it was someone he recognized. Lucien was most definitely not the owner of this coat. Lucien was a bully. Lucien was the kind of guy who would love to find a sealskin coat and have his own devoted slave. Lucien was the one who told Sam it’s not like they’re people. In the words of Sam’s older brother’s good friend: Lucien was a great big bag of dicks.

Lucien was a big part of the reason Sam lived out of town. He’d rather take his chances with the wild animals and the elements than being anywhere near Lucien ever again. When Sam had left for school, he’d met Lucien, who had become obsessed with him. Sam had even dropped out early and abandoned his plans for law school just to get away from Lucien. Dean had taken him a very long way around to get back home, where he built a life for himself out in the country raising chickens and sheep. It had taken a while, but eventually, Lucien found him. Sam couldn’t do much about it, other than become even more reclusive than before, but he refused to be alone with Lucien. The one time Lucien had set foot on Sam’s property, he’d left with a bullet in his shoulder and two dogs’ teeth marks in his legs.

If Lucien caught him out here, there was no good ending. Sam had to leave. He couldn’t just leave the sealskin, though. He absolutely refused to sacrifice an innocent person just to save himself. Hesitation only reduced his chance of getting away. Sam grabbed the sealskin and ran like Hell itself was chasing him.

Sam couldn’t just forget about the sealskin coat he’d taken, but he could shove it to the back of his mind while he went about his business. Harley and Sadie were out protecting the sheep, but Bones was stationed just inside the door at the window put there for him to look out to keep watch on the lane. As long as Sam didn’t leave the house, he’d have warning if Lucien tried to come by.

Bones’ barking got Sam’s attention around sunset. It was quickly followed by a hesitant knocking on the front door. Sam retrieved his gun and looked out the window, hoping for anyone but Lucien.

It wasn’t Lucien. Physically, the kid was probably a grown man, but there was something about him that made Sam think of him as a kid anyway. He looked terrified, like it was taking all his courage just to knock on the door. “Bones, quiet.” Bones stopped barking as Sam tucked the gun into the back of his pants, out of sight when he opened the door. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Um… you’re…” The kid closed his eyes, letting a lot of the fear drain out. “You’re not who I was expecting to see. I’m Jack. I think you have my coat?”

“Oh!” Sam opened the door fully. “Come on in, I’ll be right back. Bones, friend.” Bones sniffed at Jack’s hand, whining a little at the strangeness of a selkie’s scent. Sam took off, returning quickly with the coat. “I’m really sorry about taking it, I was trying to guard it after it got left exposed but when I saw Lucien, I panicked, and I took the coat with me. I have no intention of keeping it. Here.” He held the coat out to Jack.

To his surprise, Jack didn’t take it. “This may sound weird, but can you keep it? Please? This is the third time I’ve moved to a whole new town trying to escape Lucien, but he keeps tracking me down. You’re offering to give it back, and you kept it out of Lucien’s hands, so you’ve got to be better than he is.”

Sam looked at the coat, and then back up at Jack. It didn’t take him long to reach a decision. “I’m not keeping the coat.” Jack’s shoulders slumped and he reached out to take it from Sam. “You’re welcome to keep it here, though. And stay here. We can help protect each other from Lucien. I just don’t want you to feel obligated to me over a coat.”

“You mean that?” Jack’s face lit up with a smile. “I’m a quick learner, I can do whatever you ask me to to help out around here, and I’ll stay out of your way and not cause any trouble, I promise! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” Sam let the smile out when he saw how adorable this kid was. “You’ll have to deal with my brother, but that’s putting up with bad jokes and questionable tastes, not him being evil. Welcome home, Jack.”


End file.
